


House Call

by Chie (Chierafied)



Series: Drabblers one shots SK [16]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, F/M, First Meetings, Matchmaking, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 06:32:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9166369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chierafied/pseuds/Chie
Summary: Kagome didn't really make visits to her students' homes – least of all on Christmas... But to finally meet Nishiyama Rin's elusive father, she's willing to make an exception.





	

 “I hope you enjoy your break, and don’t forget to do your homework! Merry Christmas!” Kagome wished her class and got a chorus of thank you’s and merry Christmas’s back. Then the kids began to rush out of the classroom – all except for one.

Nishiyama Rin stood by her desk, shyly peering at Kagome through her bangs.

“Miss?” she asked, as the last of the other students left.

“What is it, Rin?” Kagome asked gently.

“I know it’s your holiday too, Miss… And I don’t want to bother you or your boyfriend – you must have plans since it’s Christmas…”

“No boyfriend, no plans,” she reassured her. “Now what’s this about?”

“Well, you’re always saying how important it is to have good communication between the homes and school. And my father’s taking time off work, too. So maybe you could come to my house the day after tomorrow and talk with dad?”

Kagome bit her lip. She didn’t really make house calls – least of all on a holiday – but her curiosity was certainly piqued. She had been Rin’s homeroom teacher for two years and had not met her father once. He was always busy, as the CEO and founder of a rapidly growing corporation. Rin’s grandmother was the one who attended the parent-teacher conferences, on Rin’s father’s behalf.

“Well,” she said slowly, “if you’re sure it’s all right with your father…”

“He insists,” Rin said. Her face was earnest as she looked up to meet her eyes. “He doesn’t have many days off.”

“That’s true,” Kagome agreed with a small smile. “All right, I will come to talk with your father – a short talk, since it’s Christmas.”

Rin beamed. “Thank you, Miss Higurashi. Father will appreciate it.”

 

* * *

 

 

Sesshoumaru sighed as he walked through the dark house. It wasn’t the long work day that had him exhausted, it was all the necessary socialising _after_ work. This time of the year, especially! Treating everyone for dinners and drinks wasn’t enough –  his clients expected Christmas gifts! It was all such a hassle.

The door of his daughter’s room was ajar and he paused in the doorway. Rin was tucked up in her bed, reading one of her comic books. She looked up, smiling brightly as she saw him.

“Welcome home, dad!”

“Thank you.” He came to sit at the edge of her bed. “Did you get your end of term report?”

“I left it on the kitchen table,” Rin replied, putting down the comic book. “I knew you’d want to see it.”

Sesshoumaru mussed her hair. “You’re a clever girl.”

She grinned at him.

“I called grandmother today. She’ll come over tomorrow to look after you while I’m at work.”

“But you won’t be working on Christmas day, right?”

Sesshoumaru looked at his daughter’s expectant face and his resolution wavered.

In fact, he had been looking _forward_ to going to work on Christmas day. He would be so much more productive, alone at the office without all those idiots puttering about and bothering him. What better time to tackle all those little odd tasks that had been neglected in favour of the more important and more urgent matters that always seemed to crop up?

“I won’t be a full day,” Sesshoumaru promised, unable to meet those shining hopeful eyes. “I’ll be back early and bring the Christmas cake and we’ll eat it together.”

“Daaad!” Rin pouted. “It’s _Christmas_. People don’t work on Christmas! And I already told Miss Higurashi to come.”

Sesshoumaru froze. “You invited someone here, without talking to me first?”

“But it had to be now,” Rin told him, crossing her arms. “You’re _always_ at work.”

Sesshoumaru’s face was carefully blank, though his chest lurched guiltily at Rin’s words. There was no denying the truth in them.

“Who is this Miss Higurashi, then?” he asked, his eyebrow arching.

Rin stared at him. “My homeroom teacher!”

Sesshoumaru frowned. “I thought Miss Takeda was your teacher.”

“She hasn’t been my teacher since fourth grade.”

Another guilty lurch. Damn it all. “Very well,” Sesshoumaru relented with a sigh. “I’ll stay home and meet your teacher.”

Rin squealed and hugged him tight.

 

* * *

 

 

Kagome fidgeted as she took the seat Rin’s father had indicated. “I’m sorry to bother you on Christmas. I did mean to call yesterday, to confirm the time would suit you, but I completely forgot. I don’t usually visit my students’ houses like this.”

“It’s fine, Miss Higurashi,” Rin’s father said. “The fault is mine as well.”

“You’re a busy man, that can’t be helped,” she said with a polite smile.

“I am, but I was forced to realise I haven’t been paying much attention to Rin’s education, beyond her grades. How does she do?”

“Rin is a very good student. She works hard, gets good grades and is a very sweet girl. My only concern is that she doesn’t have many friends.”

“Does she get bullied?” Rin’s father asked sharply.

“Not out right, as far as I can tell,” Kagome reassured him. “And to be honest, I don’t think Rin herself is bothered. She’s a very happy girl and doesn’t mind being alone. Though if I might suggest – starting a club activity in middle school might help her make more friends.”

“That is a good suggestion. Thank you, Miss Higurashi.”

Kagome smiled, and they talked for a while longer.

“I should get going,” she said at last, getting up.

“Thank you for coming over,” Rin’s father said, rising to walk her out.

They had almost got to the entrance hall, when Rin’s grandmother appeared, her hands propped on her hips.

“Don’t tell me you’re leaving already, Miss Higurashi! You haven’t even tasted the cake you brought us.”

“Oh, I couldn’t possibly intrude –”

“Nonsense!” the old woman huffed. “I’ve already set you a plate. Come along now.”

“Best to obey her,” Rin’s father said quietly. “Mother gets frightfully stubborn.”

They shared a glance as well as a small smile, and then Kagome bowed her head.

“Well, just for a little while,” she murmured.

 


End file.
